madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Skipper
"Beautiful Roundhouse!" ''-Skipper, ''Lemur See, Lemur Do Skipper was the leader of a band of penguins bent on a secret agenda of escaping the confines of the zoo and being free in Antarctica. He is voiced by Tom McGrath. He is the second shortest of the group and he has dark sapphire-blue eyes. It is unknown if Skipper and the rest of his squad are warm climate penguins or cold climate penguins (this does not include Rico since he was born in Antarctica). It is possible that they are warm climate penguins, for they do not live in an air-conditioned habitat. Early Life Not much is known about Skipper's early life, but we know he was first born in the Central Park Zoo where he trained there as an elite soldier at the Penguin Academy. Later Years Also unknown is how he got to the Zoo in the first place, or how he met Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Madagascar movies As leader, Skipper was the mastermind behind a plot to escape the confines of the zoo and leave for Antarctica with three other penguins as his accomplices. As it were, Skipper and his troupe of penguins dug and dug under their enclosure until they reached the enclosure of Marty the zebra, thinking it to be the South Pole. Skipper explained to Marty that they would escape the zoo on the grounds that penguins don't belong in captivity and with that, ordered his accomplices to continue tunneling. Late that night, Skipper and the other penguins were caught by a SWAT team, as were six other animals also found outside the zoo. The penguins were tranquilized and put into a crate to be transferred. When they awoke, Skipper was confused at the lettering on the crate where they were held and ordered a nearby chimpanzee named Mason to read it, with Mason's companion Phil reading it: they were all bound for a wildlife preserve in Africa (this is not logical as African habitat is not for penguins, but some think that Africa was simply the first stop, and Antarctica was going to be a later stop). Skipper ordered Rico, another penguin to pick the lock on the crate where they were held, whereupon the four penguins knocked out the crew and took command of the ship, commandeering it to reach Antarctica. Skipper and his mates finally reached Antarctica and were sorely disappointed by the barren, desolate terrain. Skipper had the ship return quickly from the South Pole where it crashed into the beaches of Madagascar and a much warmer climate. Upon arriving, he and the other three encountered Gloria and Melman, and saw that Alex and Marty (known as their "monochromatic friend") were gone. Skipper decided to help rescue Marty from the grim fate of being eaten by the native fossa. (Possibly as gratitude for his silence regarding the escape.) It was Skipper who helped to distract the fossa while Marty was recovered and then helped fight off a number of them. Skipper noticed later on that Alex was still hungry, not being able to eat steak, and had Rico prepare fresh slices of fish in the form of sushi for Alex. Skipper then relinquished control of the ship to Alex, as he no longer needed it, and proceeded to sunbathe on the tropical beaches in comfort. Skipper was asked by Private, one of his accomplices, if they should tell Alex and his friends that the ship was out of gas. Skipper declined, telling his troupe to "Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave." In the sequel, Skipper leads the penguins in first salvaging a crashed air plane to fly back to New York and then fixing the plane when it crashes at Africa with the help of "more thumbs"(chimpanzees that also escaped the zoo). At the end of the movie, he marries a bobble head. The Penguins of Madagascar In "Needle Point", Skipper started to panic when a visit to the vet revealed that the penguins were getting an injection. A frightened Skipper ran off, but was convinced to come back when Private was taking Skipper's place. Learning that the shot would make him sick, Skipper reluctantly takes it. After Skipper breaks his wing in "I was a Penguin Zombie", the vet applies a topical cream to ease his pain. The cream has a slight sedation side effect, and this makes Skipper a bit loopy. As he escapes, a movie is played, and this makes Kowalski, Private, and Rico, believe that Skipper became a zombie. Skipper manages to come back to his senses, but the remaining three still don't believe him, and all end up breaking their wings from a fall. King Julien's antics during "Out of the Groove", results in him getting his groove stolen. Desperate for help, Julien seeks the assistance of the penguins to get his groove back. But when fighting over the jar that contains his groove, it breaks and enters Skipper's body, and he starts dancing (even doing the moonwalk). The baboons will only help if King Julien apologizes, but given his stubbornness he still refuses to apologize. Skipper has to make Julien apologize by dancing all over him, surprising the rest of the penguins and lemurs speechless to the point where Private says that he wants to cry (this is significant since, penguins don't cry) because Skipper's dancing is so perfect, yet strange. The King's groove is later returned, and Skipper is left to wonder what made him dance. A small malfunction during a DNA test in "Miss Understanding", causes Skipper to believe he's a girl. After failed missions, Skipper then leaves the penguin's habitat to go visit Marlene and see what it's like being a girl. Marlene becomes very annoyed because she knows Skipper is a boy. Marlene takes Skipper to see the lemurs and save them from the wires. Then Rico, Kowalski, and Private show up to save the lemurs, but end up getting stuck too. Skipper, believing that he is a girl, decides that the mission is not ladylike enough. Eventually, Skipper decides to take off his pink bow and makes an impromptu whip/dance ribbon. After that, the penguins take Skipper to do the test again and find a broken fuse. After they replace the fuse, the machine draws a vertical line through the minus sign, completing the plus mark and proving that Skipper is a boy. Foolishly, Kowalski gave the machine an optional beak-shiner, thus hogging more power. Marlene then becomes sad, hoping Skipper could be her friend. Personality Skipper is a hardened "soldier" penguin. He acts as the leader to the rest of the three. He takes his missions seriously and is a bit paranoid. Among the four, he is the one of the most good at hand-to-hand combat. He's also very strict at penguin rules like "Don't swim alone." and when there's the word "capture" on the client's request. He also considers force as the universal language. Hatred of Mammals Many episodes show that Skipper believes that mammals are inferior. He tends to use the word "Lower Mammal". In the episode Over Phil when many of the zoo animals were throwing a wild party Skipper claimed that it was typical mammal behavior and that birds and reptiles would never behave like that. At the end of the episode Miss Understanding when Kowalski asks why Alice would mistake Skipper for a female, Skipper answers by saying that "She's a mammal. And mammals are morons." thus insulting Marlene. Curiously despite his bird chauvinism he is friends with Marlene who happens to be a mammal. It is unknown if the other penguins share Skipper's bird chauvinism. Trivia *He is playable in the Madagascar games based on the movies. *Skipper's voice actor, Tom McGrath, also directed the movies. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Chauvinistic Characters Category:Aves